α-Trifluoromethyl-β-substituted-β-amino acids are important as intermediates of drugs and medicines. As conventional production processes, there are (1) a process of allowing α-trifluoromethyl-β-substituted-α,β-unsaturated esters to react with hydrogen azide (HN3) (see Non-patent Citation 1), (2) a process for allowing derivative of 2-bromo-3,3,3-trifluoropropanoic acid to react with imines (see Non-Patent Citation 2), and the like.
While many synthesis examples for β-position non-substituted body by reaction of derivative of α-trifluoromethyl acrylic acid and nitrogen nucleophile have been reported, production process for β-position substituted body has been extremely limited.